The beginning,kisses and coffee burns
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: How the slightly disfunctional relationship between Craig and Tweek came to be


Disclaimer; I do not own south park

Some think Craig Tucker hated Tweek Tweak. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. In reality Craig LOVED Tweek and not the good-friend/brother love more like holy-shit-i-would-totally-tap-that love. But unfortunately in a small redneck town like South park being gay isn't exactly welcomed. After getting sick of making his beloved cry, Craig decided to negotiate a peace treaty. The result? Both of them sitting in a coffee shop, with Tweek wondering what the hell was going on and Craig hating biology.

Nervously, Tweek took a small sip of his coffee and sighed. Craig watched with hungry eyes as Tweek licked off the small amount of whip cream stuck to his top lip. He bit his tongue to keep from moaning as perverted fantasies filled his mind, wondering just what else that gorgeous blonde could do with his mouth. C-c-raig?" Tweek stuttered "are you, Gah! al-alright?" with a mental jolt Craig realized he had been staring "I'm fine." he replied smoothly, ignoring the wish to say "no, my pants are far too tight and my heart feels like a time bomb"

Tweek looked unconvinced but dropped the subject. "So," he said before Tweek could start speaking again "you wanna go to my place?" Tweek gave a small shudder and nodded furiously "why not? The underpants gnomes are probably still at my house and…and….and GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" flipping off everyone who stared Craig dragged a dry sobbing Tweek out of the coffee shop.

Dropping him onto the bench, Craig watched worriedly as Tweek pulled himself together. "I-I'm so *hic* sorry Cra-*hic*-g I didn't mean too!" "Calm down," he soothed "it's alright" Tweek looked up, sniffing "are you sure?" he whimpered Craig felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips at the child like tone "yes, now lets go"

When he turned around, Craig heard a soft shuffling noise signifying that Tweek followed after.

He stiffened as a soft hand grabbed his. "S-s-sorry," Tweek cried, letting go "I didn't w-w-w to, gah! get lo-s-st" his stone heart cracked at the fearful tone

'Was he really that bad to him?'

Images flashed through his mind pushing Tweek, mocking him and making his life a living hell was he bad? No, horrible seemed to fit the situation better. Brushing off the guilty feeling, Craig gently took Tweek's hand back. "it's fine" he said in his usual monotone "no need to worry" he quietly led him to his house, before dropping his hand to unlock the door. Craig stepped in and Tweek followed nervously. The room was cold, signaling that nobody was home. "Well," he sighed "it's empty, do you want some coffee?" Tweek smiled happily and nodded "tha-a-t would be, gah! Gnomes! Oh, never mind what was I saying?" Craig smirked and rolled his eyes. "Alright, coffee coming up." He sauntered over to the kitchen to prepare some of the holy liquid while Tweek made himself comfortable on the couch. "Here" he flinched and threw his hands over his head "don't rape me!" he screeched

Craig started and shook the crying boys shoulder. "Tweek! TWEEK!" he yelled the sobbing boy quieted down, little by little. "Hey," Craig asked sitting down next to Tweek "you okay?" Tweek nodded, and gently drew his arms down "so-so *hic* sorry *sniff* I did-n-n-t mean *sob* to….." Craig nudged him with his shoulder and handed Tweek his coffee "no problem, just take the damn cup" shaking silently, Tweek obliged. "is it hot enough?" he questioned "I've never really made coffee before" Tweek tilted his head and stuck his fingers into the steaming hot brew. The reaction was immediate.

Tweek let out a pained cry, as if someone had stabbed him in the heart, hurling the coffee in the air before it came back down and splattered into his lap "oh fuck!" he wailed and began to cry again "I am s-so-s- sorry mph! pl-please don't hur-t-t me!" Craig ignored his cries to lunge over and begin to strip him of his pants Tweek screamed again as the rough material scratched against his raw flesh [and unknown to both of them Ruby Tucker had burst in at exactly this moment before leaving, covering her eyes and yelling something about protection and horny brothers.] Craig hissed at the sight of the red skin before peeling the trousers off the burned boy's ankles. "Stay here!" Craig yelled over his sobs before rushing off to find some ice.

Tweek curled into a ball and popped his fingers into his mouth, he tried to quiet his sobs but started up again as someone began to pry his legs apart. "RAPE!" he cried and curled into a tighter ball "Tweek, its me Craig, Jesus Christ spread your fucking legs!" His head shot out of its nook in between his arms and he stared at Craig in shock. The black haired boy took this opportunity to unfurl the boy and rub a package of ice over his raw legs. "shit, shit, SHIT!" Tweek yelled "I a-am sooooo sorry! Grhah!" it came out slightly muffled as his fingers lay heavily on the back of his throat. They came out wet and glistening, his bubblegum pink laying sweetly in the middle of his mouth. Craig could feel his pants get tighter and he fought off the voice in his head, demanding him to strip the rest of him and claim Tweek as his own.

"You'll be okay" he crooned as if he was a mother talking to a child with scraped knees. Tweek stared at him with round eyes and Craig fought back a blush. "Your done, although I wouldn't recommend putting your pants back on" he shot a glance at the soaked garments on the floor and then at the gothic smiley face boxers Tweek wore, said person blushed deeply before muttering "my fingers still hurt" under his breath. Craig grinned before dropping the bag of ice on the floor "is it? Well, I guess we'll have to make it better somehow" leaning over he took Tweek's red fingers in his hand and gave him reassuring smile. He pressed a gentle kiss to his index finger, moving up the appendage to stop at the first joint, Tweek sucked in a deep breath and stopped trembling.

Craig smiled against the baby smooth skin and moved on to the next finger. He peppered his hand with kisses before gently sliding to the floor and kissing Tweek's inner thigh. The boy gasped before launching himself at Craig, smashing their lips together.

Craig started before kissing back, encircling Tweek's thin waist with his strong arms. The blond boy moaned and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the sweet mouth, the taste of coffee overwhelmed Craig's senses and he growled possessively. "Mine" he muttered and he moved down to the slim, pale neck. He sucked hard on Tweek's collarbone, leaving a purple red hickey. Tweek laughed slightly before grabbing Craig's head and pulling him away. "Yours," he agreed, resting his forehead against his new boyfriend. Craig pulled him down until he lay on his back and Tweek was on top of him. He breathed in deeply, his gorgeous, gorgeous blonde smelled of vanilla, baby powder and fresh coffee grinds. Craig threw his head back as Tweek suckled on his neck, biting occasionally and began to grind his hips downward. "Ahhh…" he sighed at the delicious friction. Abruptly, Tweek stopped and sat up. Craig opened his eyes and stared at the smirking boy. "Come get me" he whispered and ran upstairs, giving him a wonderful view of his perfect ass. Craig jumped up, ignoring the aching pain in between his legs and followed after. Leaving nothing behind but an empty coffee mug and slightly damp pants.

Please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad should I hang up my computer and stop writing altogether?


End file.
